Destined SoEuls
by blackblue227
Summary: Ga Eul discovers something about her family. Yi Jung finds a special connection between him and this one of a kind girl. Will their souls ever be as one? Is this Cold-Blooded Casanova really destined to be with this simple Country Bumpkin?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a fine morning and Yi Jung was looking forward to finishing the first pot to be shown in his exhibit next month. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He reached for it and took a look at the message Jun Pyo sent: 'Code red, meet me at the lounge'. He quickly got his car keys and hurriedly drove towards F4's lounge. 10 minutes later, he arrived and so did Woo Bin and Ji Hoo who both came with baseball bats in their hands. They quickly ran towards the entrance and found Jun Pyo seating at the sofa.

"Yah Gu Jun Pyo! What's the big emergency that we have to meet you here? Don't you know that I was in the middle of something really important?" Yi Jung annoyingly asked.

Jun Pyo turned at them and showed them a worried face. "Do you know that Jan Di's Birthday is tomorrow?! What am I going to do?"

"That is your big emergency? Gu Jun Pyo my exhibit is next month and I haven't even finished even one pot!" Yi Jung looked furious and his eyes were throwing daggers at Jun Pyo

"Aish! That's not my problem! If you haven't been partying all night for the last month then maybe you wouldn't be rushing like that!" Jun Pyo was now fuming as his eyes were also throwing daggers at Yi Jung

Ji Hoo just stood there enjoying the scene that he was watching. It was rare for Yi Jung to act like this. He was always cool and composed. 'Maybe the pressure of the surname So is finally getting in him.' He thought to himself.

There was silence and tension in the air so Woo Bin decided to cut in to break the anxiety between the two. "Woah guys, woah. Keep your cool bros! Jun Pyo, just take her to vacation. We still have two weeks before school starts on March."

Jun Pyo's indescribable face of fury slowly turned into a grin. "Yah Song Woo Bin that's not so bad. Okay pack up! Meet me at the airport by 2:30 later. We are going on a vacation! It will last for five days. Araso? " He turned his back as he reached for his phone and made a few calls. However, he forgot one small detail: Jan di's best friend Ga Eul. He knew that Jan Di will not agree to go even if he tries to drag her so he turned to Yi Jung.

"So Yi Jung, do you by any chance know who Chu Sang Hoon is?" Yi Jung turned and saw Jun Pyo's devil like smile.

"Of course! Who wouldn't know that world – renowned potter who is also the owner of the most famous museums located around the globe? Why do you ask?" He curiously inquired. He knew that Jun Pyo was up to something and it had something to do with Jan Di.

"Well, since you know him, I suppose you also know his pot called 'Daughter' and it was auctioned last month" Hearing Jun Pyo saying this Yi Jung's eyes grew wide open as he was debating whether or not to take his offer. Although Jun Pyo is not the smartest person, if he wants to achieve something, he can do so and eventually get what he wants. It took a while before he could answer but he finally managed to say something.

"Fine. Since that that pot is one of a kind, I'll do it. Now let me guess, you need something to make Jan di agree to go on vacation." Yi Jung finally said as he scratched his chin while contemplating on how Jun Pyo can be so irritating and ridiculous when he gets too desperate.

"Ahhh So Yi Jung you are fast! Okay, I'll give you the pot when we get back here in Seoul. All you have to do is to make her best friend go and maybe babysit her while we are on vacation." He was now satisfied. That's one of the perks of having friends since childhood – you get to know their weakness.

Due to his rising temper, Yi Jung did not choose to speak. He just nodded and went to his car to fetch Ga Eul. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo on the other hand were just dumbfounded while seeing Jun Pyo winning by using his wits. That was indeed sheer desperation. He never used his brain well, not until now. They just left, amazed of how Geum Jan Di managed to change the almighty Gu Jun Pyo.

'This is going to be an interesting vacation' Woo Bin and Ji Hoo said to themselves as they got into their cars and drove to their homes to prepare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yi Jung drove fast to Ga Eul's house and got there in no time. As he walked towards her front gate, Yi Jung had mixed feelings inside him. It was weird because he was excited and nervous at the same time. 'Way to keep your cool Yi Jung! Stay calm! Why are feeling like this?' He said to himself as he slowly reached for the doorbell. He could have just asked some of his assistants to pick her up but since he was there, might as well go through with it. He rang the doorbell and thought 'For the pot.'

A few seconds later, Ga Eul opened the door and was surprised to see this man wearing a tuxedo while flashing his signature dimpled smile. She was flustered but she had to say something. Although Ga Eul felt surprised and a bit awkward she finally said something.

"Y-Yi Jung sunbae, what are you doing here?"

"Ga Eul yang, Jun Pyo planned a vacation to celebrate Jan Di's birthday and he wants you to come. We leave later at 2:30 and he asked me to pick you up." He calmly explained despite his heart beating like crazy.

"A-ah… You see sunbae, as much as I would like to come, my mother never allows to me go on vacations especially like this one. Besides – " Before Ga Eul could finish her sentence Yi Jung went right in to ask for permission. He was always a charm speaker so he was sure that he could make Ga Eul's mom agree. Even though his nerves were wracking he had to gather up the courage and he did.

When Yi Jung got in the house he found Ga Eul's mother, Chu Young Hee watching television. As soon as she heard someone, she quickly stood up and was about to ask Ga Eul who was that but was surprised to see a handsome young man standing before her.

Both of them were speechless. Yi Jung's eyes wondered around Ga Eul's house for a moment and although he is used to living in a mansion he considered this house cozy and comfortable. Ga Eul came running behind Yi Jung trying to explain to her mother however, she was stopped when Young Hee decided to speak.

"Hello. If I may ask, who are you?" Young Hee was surprised to see someone like him in her house. His clothing was a dead giveaway that he was not a commoner.

Yi Jung on the other hand just snapped out of his thoughts and politely bowed his head and replied, "Sorry if I startled you ma'am. I am So Yi Jung, and also a friend of Jan Di's. We are going on a vacation for five days and we were wondering if Ga Eul could come as well."

Young Hee was certain that the moment he said his name, he is the famous young protégé of the So clan. She wanted so much to praise the man standing before her as she was a fan of art herself and not to mention his works but she decided to keep her excitement under wraps.

" Ahh so you're the famous potter, So Yi Jung." She said with a warm smile. Yi Jung just nodded and accepted her statement as a compliment. Ga Eul on the other hand was nervous of what her mother might say. She shut her eyes as if preparing for the worse but shot open as soon as she heard what her mother said.

"Mmmm. Ga Eul my dear, you should go and celebrate with Jan Di. Go upstairs and prepare. I'll keep him company for a while." Ga Eul was speechless. This was the first time that her mother agreed without the nagging. 'Yi Jung sunbae really is a smooth talker. No wonder he gets a lot of girls' this was what occupied her mind at the moment while walking up the stairs.

* * *

Minutes later, Yi Jung and Ga Eul arrived at the airport. She sighed in awe while looking at Jun Pyo's private plane. Luckily, she heard Jan Di's voice calling her so she was able to snap out of her trance. While both girls were talking Jun Pyo could not help but smile at Yi Jung for his work well done. Jan Di told him about Ga Eul's mother being hard to please so he was really impressed. To keep their deal as a secret, he just winked at Yi Jung as if saying that he will definitely get his share of the deal.

All six of them boarded the plane. Jan Di was about to sit beside Ga Eul when she was suddenly dragged by Jun Pyo to another area in the plane. So she ended up sitting alone. For a short while that is. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo quickly sat beside each other therefore occupying the seats for two people. He had no choice but to seat next to the girl he constantly felt nervous with.

His heart flustered as he took the seat next to the country bumpkin. As the plane took off, he wanted to kill the awkwardness that filled the air so he decided to start a conversation with Ga Eul but he didn't know where to start. For a moment he found himself staring at her and noticed that her eyes were a bit swollen and with this he started teasing her.

"Ga Eul yang, have you looked at yourself at the mirror lately? Your eyes look horrible!" He smiled seeing at her expression. It was priceless! He was enjoying himself when she annoyingly replied, "It's none of your business!"

Still, Yi Jung was having a blast and he was not ready to stop yet seeing as how he landed another blow, "Yah, don't be like that or else you might not find your soulmate. Ahhh… now that I think about it, another guy must have broken your heart again."

"Why do you care? Atleast I'm not a philanderer with a famous Casanova title" And with this Ga Eul turned her head and decided to stare at the window. She was drained. Somehow the packing got the most out of her. Ga Eul rested her head and slowly drifted away in her sleep. Yi Jung once again found himself staring at her though he did not know why. He found her uncomfortable and impulse kicked in him as he laid her head on his shoulder.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were entertained by what they saw. Without the so-called couple knowing, they were taking pictures of them the whole time. Both of them also noticed how their friend acts in front of Ga Eul and it was surreal so, they decided to team up to bring those two together.

"Ji Hoo, you know what I'm thinking right?" Woo Bin asked mischievously

"Yes. I know exactly what you're thinking and I am in" Ji Hoo eagerly agreed as they made their agreement an official mission.

* * *

Please rate and review :)) Thank you :))) So this is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate them thanks :)) I will update soon :))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ga Eul woke up at the sound of the captain's voice saying that they just arrived at Hong Kong. She slowly opened her eyes while trying to figure out why she kept smelling someone else's perfume. It was a man's perfume because it had a strong smell although; it wasn't that strong compared to other scents. In fact, it was soothing and relaxing. It gave her the urge to shut her eyes once again but was stopped when someone called her name.

"Ga Eul yang, you had a relaxing sleep didn't you?" Yi Jung playfully teased.

Ga Eul quickly removed her head that was currently resting on Yi Jung's shoulder. She was deeply embarrassed so Ga Eul chose to pretend like she was busy checking her phone ( which she turned off before the plane flew ). Her head was having millions of thoughts to the point that she couldn't think straight. The mere fact that her head was resting on Yi Jung's shoulder made her want to jump straight out of the plane to hide from insane humiliation. To defend herself she glared at Yi Jung who was at the moment pretending to massage his shoulder.

'Was my head on his shoulder the whole time? Oh no! What if I accidentally drooled on him?! Aish Ga Eul, what are you going to do? I want to die of embarrassment already.'

Her train of thoughts was once again disturbed when Yi Jung continued teasing her. He was having fun teasing the country bumpkin. Her reaction gives his heart warmth despite his problems. "To answer your questions which by the way are written all over your face: first, yes, your head was on my shoulder the whole trip. Maybe that's why you enjoyed your sleep a lot. And second no. Luckily you did not spill even one drop of drool. Now I see you're still in shock so I'll get up first." He stood up and waited outside the plane where apparently Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were already waiting.

"Yo my bro! Did you tell Ga Eul that it was you who laid her head on your shoulder?"Strike. Woo Bin just knocked Yi Jung and he was shocked to know that the both of them were watching him the whole time. Ji Hoo showed one of his devilish grin as if saying 'Caught red – handed'.

To snap Yi Jung out of his thoughts, Woo Bin showed him his cell phone which had him and Ga Eul as his wallpaper. He tried to snatch the phone out of Woo Bin's hands but he was just too fast. "Relax my bro, I won't show this to Ga Eul though I'm not so sure if I can keep the head thing as a secret." Ji Hoo was now laughing hysterically and so did his mission partner, Prince Song. They could not just get over of their friend's reactions. Luckily, Jun Pyo called out their names and thus, they somehow suppressed their laughter.

"Yah! I know that the both of you are happy for some reason, but don't act like the both of you are going crazy!"

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo just calmed down but they were still smirking at Yi Jung. They were trying so hard to contain their laughter however, when they saw Ga Eul stepping out of the plane, well you can only imagine what happened next. Yi Jung's eyes grew even wider, the two 'spies' on a mission went loco for the second time and not even the great Gu Jun Pyo was able to stop them. Jan Di and Ga Eul just stared at them thinking that boys will always be boys.

* * *

30 minutes later, the six of them arrived at the hotel which of course was owned by the Shinhwa Corporation. As soon as they stepped out of the limousine, the hotel staff hurriedly carried their bags into their respective suites. They agreed to rest and freshen up before they meet up again at the lobby in one hour.

Although each of them were resting in their own rooms for almost 45 minutes, Yi Jung was wrecking his brain thinking of how to get Woo Bin's phone out of his hands. He would not know what to do if Ga Eul sees that picture of him resting his head on hers. Panic was starting to get to him when BOOM! His door flew right open. " My bro, So Yi Jung, why do you look like you have diarrhea? Don't tell me that the famous Casanova is nervous about a certain country bumpkin seeing their picture?"

Yi Jung did not know what to say. It was like Woo Bin can see right through him. Well, he can. Both of them knew each other their entire life and apart from that, Woo Bin is his best friend. He knows him better that Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo does.

"Don't worry Yi Jung! I don't know why you're nervous. Aish! I can believe that I'd actually live to see the day you getting nervous! This is the first time. And if you're worried, I won't let her see my wallpaper." Woo Bin said while giving his friend an assuring smile

"Why are you here anyway? Don't you have your own room?" Yi Jung asked him while trying to calm himself.

"I was just bored. First, you were working on your pottery for the last week and I have no idea how come you haven't even finished one. Second, you keep hanging out with you – know – who. And finally, you also sat beside you – know – who during the entire trip. You know that Ji Hoo is not always the talker type!"

"I sat beside her?! Ji Hoo was the one who occupied the seat beside you so I had no choice but to sit with her!" The young potter said while trying to defend himself from Woo Bin. He was irritated by the way those two are acting lately but, Yi Jung had no choice. He can never beat his bestfriend when it comes to teasing and as for Ji Hoo well, he's unpredictable so he just braced himself for what might come after.

"Araso, araso. Come on bro, the others are already waiting for us down at the lobby." With that, the two of them went down at the lobby where apparently Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo, Jan Di and Ga Eul were already waiting.

They were about to leave when they heard a familiar voice calling their names. All six of them turned around and was surprised to see who that person was.

"Ha Jae Kyung!" F4 exclaimed as they gave each other questioning looks.

* * *

**I'm really sorry. An emergency came up and I won't be able to update any time this day but I promise to publish Chapter 4 any time soon. :))) Thank you :)))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yah monkey! What are you doing here?!" Jun Pyo irritatingly asked.

"Gu Jun Pyo, I'm on a four – year vacation remember? Why are you like that? I'm friends with the four of you since kindergarten! It's like you're pushing me away!" The heiress said in return to Jun Pyo's cold greeting.

"Jae Kyung what are you doing – I mean, why are you here in Hong Kong and why are you checking in Shinhwa Corporation's hotel?" Ji Hoo calmly inquired. Jae Kyung hesitated for a while since F4 might laugh at her reason. Yi Jung and Woo Bin who both just recovered from their shock just stood there wondering about the same thing.

"Ah, you see, my father wants me to go back to Seoul even though we had an agreement that he will allow me to travel by myself. If I go to one of the hotels that he owns, he will surely make sure that I won't be able to escape so, I had no choice but to stay here."

Jan Di and Ga Eul were absolutely in awe when they saw F4's childhood friend. She's cool being able to handle herself. Jae Kyung notices both girls staring at her. She was curious about them seeing as how Jun Pyo was at the moment holding the short – haired girl's hand and Yi Jung slowly creeping beside the simple long – haired girl. She flashed a questioning look at Jun Pyo and Yi Jung. Obviously noticing how the two of them changed. Woo Bin easily caught on after all; he thinks a lot like Jae Kyung.

"Bros, where are our manners? Jae Kyung, I would like you to meet Jan Di. She's Jun Pyo's girlfriend and this is Ga Eul, her bestfriend and not to mention, Yi Jung's uhmm, how do I say this? Ahhh! Yi Jung's lady friend." Woo Bin angled his face so that the others wouldn't see him winking at Jae Kyung. It was his way of telling Jae Kyung that indeed, Jun Pyo and Yi Jung have changed.

Ga Eul and Jan Di both nodded with smiles on their faces. They were very pleased to meet someone like Ha Jae Kyung. However, Ji Hoo and Yi Jung both noticed that there was something fishy with the way Woo Bin greeted the quirky heiress but just decided to ignore it. And of course, Jun Pyo was once again clueless about the things happening so he decided to speak up.

"You see, our childhood friend here is quite a rebel. She wants things her own way. Even the famous Don Juan is scared of her. She's the only one who can control him and make him do whatever she wants." The great leader of F4 just looked at Woo Bin and his indescribable face. It was like he was embarrassed, furious and excited all at the same time.

To kill the awkwardness that suddenly filled the air, Jan Di decided to speak up "Excuse me, is it okay for me to call you unnie?" Jae Kyung showed her warmest smile and rushed towards the best friends as she gave them a huge embrace.

"Okay then, it's decided! I'm coming with you on your vacation to get to know my new best friends. Since the six of you are obviously heading out already, I'll just ask the hotel staff to put my stuff in my room." Before any of them could protest, Jae Kyung was already standing by the door waiting for the six of them. Since Yi Jung and Jun Pyo obviously did not want to ride with the heiress they decided to ride their own car. It was a good thing that Jun Pyo brought each of their cars to Hong Kong ahead of time. Jan Di was once again forced by her almighty boy friend to sit inside his red sports car leaving Ga Eul outside wondering who she could ride with.

To test if what Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had thought about Yi Jung, they had a silent talk that one of them will offer Ga Eul to ride in his car and it was decided that it was Ji Hoo since Woo Bin was the only one who could somehow tolerate Jae Kyung's enthusiasm. They made sure that Yi Jung would see one of them walking towards her. It wasn't really that hard since the Casanova had always been staring at her and secretly protecting her.

Before Jun Pyo entered his car, Jun Pyo nodded at his 'business partner' as a signal to start his babysitting duty. When Yi Jung was about to call out Ga Eul's name, he quickly noticed Ji Hoo walking towards her. He saw this and quickly ran towards the country bumpkin. That was exactly what the 'spies' wanted. When Ji Hoo noticed Yi Jung running towards Ga Eul he pretended to head towards another direction.

The Casanova escorted the country bumpkin in his orange sports car and carefully placed the seatbelt. The drive was filled with silence. Not one of them dared to speak because of the head incident at the plane. It was a long drive but they finally arrived at the mall. The four of them don't usually go to crowded places like these but Yi Jeong figured that Jun Pyo wants to take Jan Di someplace where she wouldn't complain.

Jan Di was dragged into different stores in the mall. Ga Eul just watched her best friend enjoying her day with the 'Great'. She also tried a few clothes on because she was forced by Yi Jung. Although she felt a bit burdened, her warm smile said a lot about her being happy.

Jae Kyung had been silently watching Yi Jung while he was 'babysitting' Jan Di's friend. 'Although Jun Pyo possibly asked the Casanova to watch over his girl's best friend, there was definitely something up with Yi Jung. He never even bothered to look at other girls giving him flirtatious looks. Normally he would have gone with them as soon as he saw them staring at him'. Woo Bin somehow knew what she was thinking and he secretly told Jae Kyung that he made with Ji Hoo to bring those two together. At first, she doubted what Prince Song was telling her however, when Woo Bin showed her his wallpaper, she believed everything

"Count me in Woo Bin. I won't stop until Yi Jung admits his feelings." The heiress said as she slowly walked away with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo to plan for their next move.


End file.
